bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Beauchamp (1906)
Ingrid Beauchamp from the 1900s was one of the many incarnations of the Asgardian Ingrid Beauchamp. Biography A somber Ingrid The Ingrid from the early 1900s got to experience a darker aspect of her personality. Living with her mother and aunt in East Haven as a pharmacist, she met a mysterious cult leader named Archibald Browning, who turned out to be a warlock from Asgard as well. However, Browning was not content with being expelled from his home dimension, and with his followers, he planned to re-open the Portal. Ingrid, who fell in love with him and developed a strong bond with his daughter, Athena Browning, was ready to get married and to put their plan into motion when Wendy discovered everything and threatened Archibald. But when Wendy tried to kill Archibald, Ingrid threw herself before him and got hit by her aunt's attack, pushing her over the barrier and accidentaly killing her. Later, a grieving Joanna killed Archibald, chased Wendy and sent Athena away. On the next morning, Ingrid's sister Freya died in the Great Earthquake of San Francisco because of the curse.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. Resurrection The current Ingrid found a picture of her 1906-self and an unknown woman at her sister's engagement party in the corridors of Fair Haven, but the picture turned to dust in her hands. She later met the exact same woman, who turned out to be her aunt Wendy, and got scared.Season 1, Pilot. A century later, Penelope Gardiner offered Freya her sister Ingrid's wedding dress (from 1906) for her wedding with Dash Gardiner, but Wendy burnt it straight-away, saying it had a bad karma.Season 1, Electric Avenue. To force Ingrid into looking to her past, Penelope showed the current Ingrid the exact same picture she had found earlier in Fair Haven, and Ingrid was then led to ask her mother and aunt about this life of hers, though they said nothing and acted as though nothing had happened. So she used a spell to go back and learn about this life.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. As part of her revenge strategy, Penelope also revived the 1906 Ingrid and set her up after one of Archibald's murderer: Wendy. First watching her from distance, the 1906 Ingrid then posed as the current niece of Wendy and attracted her out of Leo's appartment, before pushing her down the stairs and brought her to an abandoned boiler room. There, she tortured Wendy before she killed her and took out one of her lives. However, before she could kill her aunt once more, Joanna arrived and sent the 1906 Ingrid back to the dead.Season 1, Unburied. Powers Contrary to her previous lives, this incarnation of Ingrid studied very closely the dark arts with the help of her lover, the somber Archibald Browning. With him, she learnt the arts of blood magic and dark magic, using orgies and sacrifices as a source of power for the Cult. Basic powers *'Spellcasting' **Spell-crafting *Potion-brewing *'Telekinesis' *'Healing' Individual powers *'Reincarnation' Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Photo05.jpg|Photo of Ingrid and Wendy, taken on May 1, 1898. Still1x604.jpg Still1x611.jpg Still1x612.jpg Notes *It is unknown if Archibald was actually aware of the fact that Ingrid was the key, or if he was just planning to steal the Serpens Clavem from Joanna. **His daughter Athena however clearly relied on finding the Serpent key to open the Portal. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Villains Category:Past lives Category:Witches Category:East Haven residents Category:Dead